Third Generation
by CelesitalDark
Summary: I suck at these so just read the story o.o; I won't abandon this...Chapter two up! Working on #3. Three's up! Ugh. I'm going to have to stop with this for the time being since I can't beepin upload any chapters -.-;
1. Where am I?

I slung my backpack over my shoulder and started walking out of my house to go to school. I was walking down the road, when a car started down the street, and kept of getting faster. I screamed and tried to get out of the way. As a leaped out of the way, the car skidded around and drove strait twords me once again. Just before it hit me, I sorta... Started fading. I don't know why, but when I reappeared, I was in some sorta jungle or forest place. I got up and looked around. Not me, nor anyone knew I was in the relm of the Dragoon, a world were Fantasy is Reality...  
  
  
***  
  
I dropped my backpack onto the ground, my mouth half oppen.  
  
"Whoa.." I muttered.  
  
Gazing upwards, I spun around and around slowly. There were strange things in the trees, things that looked like half triangle pots half rabbits, and some really weird lookin' birds. A weird white thing was flying around in the sky, I shrugged and walked down the trail.  
  
"It's all... A dream.." I quitetly said to myself as I walked.  
  
Then, this big brown dog lookin thing jumped out into my path. I screamed, and ran past it as fast as I could. As any monster, it ran after me.  
  
I kept on running, looking back a couple of times. I was lost in some weird place, I had no idea where on earth I was going, and to top it off, some big dog wanted me for lunch!  
  
I panted as I kept running. My insides started to burn, but I kept going. My shoe fell off, and I went to grab it, but when I did, the big dog thing jumped at me. I screamed and fell backwards. I started falling down a big hill.  
  
"..!! AHH!"  
  
Every bump I hit, I grunted in fustration. The dog was still after me, but I was rolling faster then it was running. When I hit the bottom, I shook my head and kept running. I seemed to have come to some town of some sort, and there was a fence. I hopped over it and started running deeper into the town. There was a well, so without thinking I jumped in. It was emty.  
  
I started to breath heavily. I could hear the dog coming. Other people started screaming and running everywhere. Well, I didn't see them, and this WAS a REALLY weird place, so for all I knew, they coulda been E.T's family!  
  
The sound of it's paws started to slow and get louder. It was coming. I braced myself for an attack, and just as I expected it jumped into the well. It bit my arm and I screamed. Then, I bit it on the ear and scratched widly at it. I scrambled out of the well leaving the big dog trapped. I panted hard.  
  
"See how you like it!!"  
  
I held my hand over my bite and fell to my knees. I winced. One thing's for sure: I DID NOT like this place.  
  
"A-A little help here!!"  
  
I yelled. Some guy ran over to me and handed me a jug or something. I picked it up.  
  
"What's this thing for?"  
  
"It's a healin' potion.."  
  
Ugh. This place was STRANGE. Healing potions? Big monsters? Strangly, it was familliar...  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Don't be Silly! It's Seles."  
  
"WHAT??? SELES??????"  
  
I jumped to my feet. I grabed the potion and drank it. Then, I ran off. I turned around, so that I was running backwards.  
  
"Thanks by the wa-!!"  
  
I triped and fell. I shook my head and got up and kept running. I was just in Seles!! That place in the video game I got a few months ago!! Legend of the Dragoon! This was just SOOO weird... Well anyway, I was going to explore this place! I hope my mom doesn't get mad...  
  
I kepted on running down the path. This was exciting. Really, I mean it. I, one of the most Unpopular people on earth, is now in the LOD world. How many people from boring old earth gets this kinda chance?  
  
I slowed down to a walk. I contiued, very excited. By now I was walking through that forest.   
  
"Stupid low hanging branches..." I murmerd.  
  
Slowly, when I pushed the last bush out of the way, I reached the end of the forest. I could see Hellana from here. As I walked past it, I kept on glancing at it. I was heading for Kazas, maybe if I trained a bit I could get rid of Hellana once and for all...-Suddenly, I was thrown back. I heard an 'OW!' from a female voice. I rubbed my head. When I oppened my eyes, a girl about my age (13) was sitting on the ground holding her arm.  
  
"Errrr... Hi?" I asked, and got up. I lended her a hand.  
  
When she took it and pulled herself up, I relized how strong she was. I was almost pulled down, but I managed to stay up.  
  
"What you doin' 'round here?" She asked me.  
  
"Just heading to Kazas..." I replied.  
  
"Kazas? You dun wanna go there... Really, it's changed quite a bit..."  
  
I scratched my head.  
  
"What do you mean, 'It's changed quite a bit' ? I just need some weapon-"  
  
Just then, she drew a revolver. I stepped back.  
  
"Weapons??? what do you need with weapons???"  
  
"Same to you..." I pointed to the gun. She lowered it.  
  
"Sorry... Just, my family lived in Kazas, and well, ever since Timothee the III killed King Albert-"  
  
"What? Killed Albert? And who's Timothee?"  
  
She Glared and contiued.  
  
"Alot of commotion has been going on in Bale and Kazas... Plus, to top it off, anybody who needs weapons are considered one of Tim's followers..."  
  
"Still. I dun get it, who the heck is this Tim dude?"  
  
"He's a Wingly, he was inspired by Melbu Frahma and decided to wreck havock on all the countrys, atleast that's what I heard... Anyway, My name's Chelsea, yours?"  
  
I thought. My name was so stupid, so I hurridly thought to make one up. My eyes lit up. I'll use one from another Video Game...  
  
"Rinoa."  
  
"Nice... Well, if you want to come to Kazas, follow me!"  
  
She turned and started to walk off. I followed her carefully.  
  
"Ow..." I mumbled as the tree branches got my hair tangled and hit me. This was an annoyance... I could see Kazas from here, though. As I and my new "Pal" Chelsea exited all the tree areas, it almost seemed as if it was getting darker every step we took to Kazas. It was a dark dingy place alright...  
  
***  
I grabbed a sword from the shelf of the weapon shop and waved it around. Chelsea was standing there, arms crossed, seeing wich weapon was for me. Chelsea shook her head.  
  
"Try the Mace..."  
  
I picked up the mace from the shelf. I thought it would be heavy... But it wasn't. I smirked and walked calmly over to the counter and put the large hammer down. Then I remembered... I don't have that sort of money.  
  
"Chelsea... You got money?"  
  
Chelsea reached deep into her pocket and drew some gold stuff. She placed it on the counter and took the mace handing it to me. I grined and we walked out of the shop.  
  
Back on the path, I tosses the mace from hand to hand. I liked that mace... It was... Cool? Should I put it...  
  
"So, Chel, where we goin'?"  
  
"Bale..." She muttered, she sounded sorta put down.  
  
I put my mace down and leaned on it.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"Lets go..."  
  
I started off again, taking the lead, and a few moments after Chelsea shook her head and followed me. 


	2. Competions, Toilets, and a new Dragon

As we reached Lohan, I could already see some of Indel's castle faintly.  
  
"Is... Is Albert really dead?" I asked. Chelsea shrugged.  
  
"That's what I've heard. Other people think he might be in Zenebatos somewhere. Where-ever amd whatever that is."  
  
"I know where Zenebatos is!" I yelled.  
  
Chelsea Raised one eyebrow.  
  
"Ummm..." She muttered. "Lets go into Lohan. They have GREAT armour there."  
  
I nodded and walked into Lohan. It was REALLY busy. Peopl Rushing back and forth, little kids dueling with plastic swords, all around Mayhem. I smiled turned to Chelsea.  
  
"Lets split up. There's somewhere I want to be..."  
  
***  
  
I stepped into the areana with my mace over my shoulder and faced my enemy. She was pretty big, but her armour was pitiful and her weapon was a lousy, decaying spear. I charged in for the first attack and completed a 'Double Spank'.(Hey, I didn't make you the name.) She was down already. She didn't even manage to attack me before she was K.O.ed. The audiance cheered. I looked down at my feet and picked something up. It was like... I little package thing. I sharged and put it in my pocket and waited for my next opponent. This time... My eyes Widened. It was Chelsea.  
  
"W-wha...?" I muttered. "You entered the Hero Contest Too??"  
  
"I knew I'd find you here." She smirked. "You ready?"  
  
I returned the smirk. "Ready." I nodded and the battle began.  
  
I took a strike at her but missed. I saw her pull a broad sword out. She shook her head, I guess they wouldn't allow her Revolver. She was Remarkably fast, and strong too as I found out. I shook my head and, somehow, preformed 'Cats Cradle'. I approached her more, and slamped her across the face with my mace and sent her flying into the wall. She moaned and I ran over to her.  
  
"Chel...? You alright??" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, ... yeah I'm fine." She smiled a bit.  
  
I helped her up and she walked off into the stands with an icepack. I waited for my next enemy. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground, being attacked by somebody. I got up hastly and spun around and around hopelessly to strike whoever was there, and I prevailed. I just hacked at that somebody blindly untill He... or She was knocked out. When that happened, I got on my knee and took the helmet off the person. It was a guy, Short Black hair, and not to mention good looking... sorta, well, I think. I looked up and two men dragged him away.  
  
"Get ready for the finals!!" Someone shouted, and someone strangly familliar confronted me. Then I gasped.  
  
"H... Haschel...?"  
  
The sixty year old dude smirked. But suddenly, I dropped the item and Haschel was flushed down a toilet,and spit out, knocking him out. Another guy ran up to me and handed me something round, and dark Blue, that began to glow more, and more.  
  
"The Darkness Dragoon Spirit... !?!?" I quickly stuck it in my pocket, smiled sweetly and ran. "Got to go!!"  
  
When I reached the stands I grabbed Chelsea and quickly dashed outside.  
  
"Look! It's a- !!!"  
  
Chelsea gaspsed and looked down.  
  
"I know. A Dragoon Spirit. If you didn't know-....."  
  
"You're a Dragoon too???"  
  
"No. I'm a Wingly...."  
  
I blinked a bit and poked her. She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"How come you didn't tell me?" I asked.  
  
"You never asked. I never said I wasn't one either."  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Lets go. We should check out Bale First, then go trough Tiberoa so we can go to the Evergreen Forest."  
  
Chelsea nodded, and we walked off.  
  
"Boreeeeeee-innnnnng..." I muttered as we walked into the Dragon's Nest.  
  
As we walked around the old nest of Ferybrand I heard a loud noise and clapped my hands to my ears. The ground shook wildly and I scrambled onto the ground and grabed a tree-trunk. I couldn't see Chelsea. I shook my head and got up, still clinging to the tree. I could sense something, so I decided to you my Dragoon Spirit. Once in my Dragoon State, I flew over to the source of the sound. Before me was... WOW! A BIG shocker!!! A DRAGON!! I landed on the ground.  
  
"Uhhhmmm... Hello Mr. ... Or Mrs. Dragon!"  
  
I felt like I could do the Anime sweatdrop. The Dragon snorted. My eyes narrowed and I dug my hand into my pocket and withdrew a Glue-stick and a swiss army knife. I knew that that thing my brother gave me would have some use... I braced myself and took a small bite out of the mace and spit out the wood.  
  
"YUK!!!!!"  
  
I then put ALOT of glue on the hole and stuck the knife in it. The Dragon just sat there. I smirked then flew up, and smashed the Dragon in the face with my Mace. The knife cut into the dragon's eye. It flailed wildly. I charged up a Dragoon Addition and struck the dragon's legs hard with it, tripping the Dragon. Then, I finished it off with an astral Drain, and pulled the Knife from it's eye. I tilted my head a bit and pulled out a shiny round object -A Dragoon Spirit- from it's eye. I blinked. Then I looked to the Dragon. I noticed it looked something like... Metal. The Metal Dragon? Possibly. I cleaned off the Dragoon Spirit and called for Chelsea. The Wingly landed next to me, dispeling the wings.  
  
"Well fought." Chelsea said.  
  
I blinked and handed her the Dragoon Spirit. She blinked. Like almost out of know where, Itshot up ablaze.  
  
"ACK!" I fell over backwards and sheilded my eyes.  
  
Chelsea blinked. 


	3. Enter the stuff

As the light faded to a meek sparkle, Chelsea pocketed the Spirit.  
  
"Odd." She muttered. "Why did it pick me?"  
  
I shrugged blankly and Chelsea and I contiued.  
  
"We need to cross Volcano Villude, too. So... Blah."  
  
I shook my head and walked in silence the rest of the way. Boring. Deathly boring. I noticed none of us talked either.  
  
***  
As we reached Volcano Villude we stopped to rest. Well, I don't like the heat to much so I sat under a shady ledge. Chelsea hopped up onto the ledge I was under and gazed over the magma surface.  
  
"I see the Fire Bird is being reborn," She muttered. She jumped down fron the ledge. "We really should get moving. I feel like I'm melting and plus we don't need FIVE fire birds nipping at our heels. Lets try to get out of here before they hatch."  
  
"Fine. But... Oh never mind." I got up and started walking.  
  
Our peace didn't last long. Not far into the volcano the ground began to shake. Massive cracking sounds could be heard. They echoed all over the Volcano. Cries of what seemed to be Banshees joined the echos. I clamed my hands over me ears and screamed, then I started to run. Chelsea was calling me not being able to catch up. Almost like I was being attacked by that big dog again, I fled. I could see small embers next to me as I ran, but I didn't care look up or anywhere.  
  
Then I was trapped. Before me was the end. A crater. I barely managed to not slip, and slowly turned.  
  
It was horrible. Beautiful... But horrible.  
  
Five of them. Looming over me. Small, but too much for me to handle.  
  
"No.."  
  
I shook my head.  
  
Chelsea shot bullets through them. It didn't seem to hurt them, only fustrate them and make their firey plumage spark.  
  
Everything when silver, and Chelsea had her gun in the air. She shot two bullets. Each exploded in a tower of a coal, both slammed ontop of Chelsea. The coal swiftly started to molt into steel. The steel crumbled away and everything was normal, exept Chelsea.  
  
She reappeared in the same position, but changed. Her revolver was now a rifle, made of pure steel. The jewels embeded into the armour were diamonds, and her armour was steel, just like the revolver... wich was now a rifle. Her wings were almost robotic, and the feathers made of light were white, like the diamonds.  
  
Chelsea slammed the tip of the rifle into the ground creating a mass earthquake, and I crouched down to the ground in fear. I dug my fingers into the earth.  
  
Four pillars of metal shot out of the ground around the birds, startling them.  
  
"The good thing is, they're young and un experianced."  
  
The pillars quickly emmited a cage like thing that incased the birds. It was made of coal, too.  
  
Chelsea loaded and aimed the Rifle.  
  
"Cage of torture!"  
  
Almost like a madman, Chelsea fired the gun madly at the cage in every place imaginable. It shocked the birds then exploded, leaving them lifeless and crippled.  
  
I lifted my head and stared at the dead fire birds. I rose from the spot I was sitting and ran to Chelsea, hopping over the corpses. Trying to sound as if I was never scared, I smiled.  
  
"Thanks, lets go."  
  
And on the path we went...  
  
***  
  
And then there was the marshland. It was a horrible place, really. I was still shaken from the attack, so I kinda staggered the way through. It was muddy like a cave that suffered from a flood. It was alot diffrent in Legend of The Dragoon.  
  
"Doom!" I blurted angerly while trudging through the mud.  
  
Chelsea was becoming quite quiet, she was slowly lagging behind me and didnt't say a word.  
  
A Crocodile thing dragged itself out of the water and I meeped.  
  
The croc yawned and opened it's mouth and settled down on the bank, so I hurried up to get away from it....  
  
"So Chelsea, can you tell me more about "Tim?" He seems like a little guy. Ya think I could push him down a well, or would Lassie save him?"  
  
Chelsea glared, activated her wings and dragged me into a tree.  
  
"I'll tell you only if you won't repeat some certain things,"  
  
I nodded, grinning. I get to hear a secret!  
  
"Tim... I believe he was Tim ... Ranq was it? Well, he was a Wingly, not ordinary though... Melbu Frahma's right hand man."  
  
I nodded once more.  
  
"Mr. Ranq was to contiue to control the world or Melbu was defeated, but he chickened out. My father was one of the warriors back then, one of the few to live to tell the story. He wasn't much of a help on Melbu's side, he fought for the humans really. Well, on the subject of Tim...-"  
  
I suddenly heard a cracking sound. That couldn't be good could it? Thought so.  
  
The tree we were in collapsed.  
  
Crap. 


End file.
